


Date Night

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: After their movie night, David and Lee go out on the town.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary suggests, this is a sequel to "Movie Night". I hope y'all aren't tired of me yet.

David tried his best to ignore the heat coming off Lee’s body, the smell of him, the sight of his strong and masculine profile in the flickering light of the cinema. David paid little attention to the action onscreen—the agonizingly sexy man beside him was too distracting.

 

He and Lee had been seeing each other quite regularly after their movie night ended with them making love—not just on Lee’s couch, but in his bed and on his kitchen table the next morning. Lee was like a drug—David couldn’t get enough, and Lee seemed to feel the same about him. Lee had rented a little flat where they met for their encounters, David often barely getting through the door before Lee was on him—pushing him against the wall, sucking at his neck, tearing at his clothes. David loved it. 

David loved him.

Not that this was much of a shock. If he was honest, he’d loved Lee since the moment they’d first met. He’d tried to hide it, both from Lee and from himself. He remembered with a cringe the angry rants, the sneering insults hurled across the studio, all the while his eyed begged, "Love me, Lee. Please."

That night at Lee’s house, however, the dam had burst and David could no longer deny his feelings. The horrible, torturous part was, he had no idea if Lee shared those feelings. That Lee liked him and was strongly attracted to him was pretty fucking obvious. But David was completely and utterly smitten, and it killed him not knowing if Lee felt the same.

That was why it both surprised David and buoyed his hopes when Lee suggested they go see a film at a cinema. Lee said he was tired of them relegating their meetings to quick but hot encounters in David’s dressing room or a few hours of passion at their flat.

“A proper date night,” Lee had said with that damned cheeky grin. David couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

“What, taking me out on the town?” David had asked with a smile both teasing and tentative. “Showing me off?”

Lee only shrugged. “Why not? I’m tired of skulking about, hiding ourselves away. I want to be out with you, David, in the world. Like a real couple.”

David’s heart did a flip at that, and he could only hope his eyes weren’t shining too much when he answered, “A date night it is, then.”

Lee grinned wider and kissed David on the forehead…then his mouth, then his neck, trailing downwards. Lee had fucked him already that afternoon, hard and fast, making David clutch at the bedclothes, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him, But this time Lee lingered over David’s body, seemingly savouring him, exploring with his hands and mouth, building David to a fever pitch before taking him again.

A few days later, Lee texted him about a showing of ‘Plan 9 From Outer Space’ at a cinema not far from their flat. Lee explained that it was considered one of the worst films of all time, and that they had to see it, with dinner first, of course. Why Lee enjoyed watching such dreck was beyond David, but the chance to spend time with him, as Lee said, like a normal couple, was incentive enough for him.

And so Lee had picked him up at the corner near his house, looking devastatingly handsome in a t-shirt and jeans, set off by a black pea coat that made him look even more manly, if that was possible. David had swallowed as he got in the car and Lee’s gaze slid up and down his form approvingly. Lee had then taken him to Spring, a surprisingly romantic choice that both thrilled and alarmed David.

“Won’t it make people suspicious, seeing us here at a place like this?” David had whispered shortly after they were seated. 

Lee glanced at David before smiling and nonchalantly looking over the menu. “What wrong with two blokes having dinner together at a nice restaurant? Is it a crime? Are men not allowed to have meals together outside of a pub or McDonald’s?” Lee gave David a furtive wink. “Even if one of those blokes is fucking the other like a bleedin’ jackhammer every chance he gets.”

David blushed and grinned, picking up his own menu and trying to will away the sudden swelling in his cock.

They talked and laughed over the course of their meal, reveling in each other’s company. David ached to take Lee’s hand every time he placed it on the table, entwining their fingers as the other couples in the restaurant did. But he kept his hands to himself, content enough to look across the table into Lee’s eyes, sparkling with humour, and David let himself imagine, something else.

 

David stole another glance at Lee, reaching for a handful of popcorn in the bucket in his lap. Lee was right, this movie was shit. Though he supposed he could see a certain strange fascination with it. The film was so wretchedly bad, he could hardly believe it was real. It seemed to have been made by trolls. Beyond that, it didn’t hold his attention much. Lee was much more interesting and pleasant to look at. David heaved a sigh and shoved the popcorn into his mouth, cursing himself for being such a lovestruck fool.

Lee looked over at David, then wrinkled his brow. Without a word, he took David’s elbow and helped him stand. David looked at Lee questioningly, but obediently followed him out of the theatre, through the cinema lobby and into the chilly night. 

As they walked silently, David felt a cold pit of fear in his stomach. Was Lee cross with him? Was he growing tired of him? David shivered at both the implications of Lee’s actions and the crisp night. He ventured a glance at Lee.

“We…didn’t have to leave if you didn’t want to.” He shivered again. He really wished he had dressed more warmly.

Lee stopped dead in his tracks, then looked at David with the oddest expression. He took off his coat and placed it around David’s shoulders, smoothing the material across his back. The coat felt deliciously warm, with Lee’s residual body heat surrounding him like an embrace. He thought he’d imagined Lee’s hand lingering on his back before they started walking again. It was a simple gesture, but it made some of his fear dissipate, replaced by a flowering sense of hope. His eyes flicked toward Lee, who remained stone-faced and looked straight ahead, hands jammed in his jeans pockets, shivering at the cold. His demeanor was distant, but the coat around David’s shoulders told a quite different story. It was an act of a lover, and bespoke a tenderness that allowed a tendril of joy to creep into David’s soul. Could Lee love him just as much as David loved Lee? David nearly didn’t allow himself to think it. Lee remained wordless as they headed toward their flat, with David’s confusion growing with every step.

When they arrived, Lee ushered David inside and locked the door behind them, taking his coat off David and hanging it on the nearby rack. He pushed David, gently this time, against a nearby wall. But instead of descending on him with kisses, nips and licks as he normally did, he put a hand against the wall near David’s head and looked deep into his eyes.

“Alright, David, what’s wrong?” he asked 

David blinked, his breath uneven, both from Lee’s nearness and the fact that he was so easily readable.

“I…what do you mean?” It was a pathetic pretense, and David knew it.

Lee frowned. “You’ve been looking like a lost puppy all night, David,” he said with an unsubtle tone of annoyance. “Now what’s wrong?”

David sighed deeply again, an action that seemed to annoy Lee further. David winced at that, then steadied himself. In for a penny, he thought. 

“It’s just that...we’ve been…seeing each other for a while now, and well…I…for my part, anyway, have certain…emotions attached to you, and…”

Lee both cut him off and floored him all at once. “I love you too.”

David stared at him, mouth agape, not quite letting himself believe what he’d just heard. “You…”

Lee laughed low and soft, looking off in the distance a moment before looking back at David with an incredulous expression. “You’re joking right? Fuckin’ hell, David. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” He smiled with a sort of exasperation, shaking his head fondly, then moved his hand from the wall to stroke David’s beard. 

“I’m the one who suggests a date night. I take you to the most romantic restaurant I can find. Fuck, David, I even gave you my coat! Do you want me to hire a pilot to write “I Love David Mitchell” in the sky?” His thumb moved to stroke David’s lower lip. “’Cause if that’s what it takes…”

David laughed shakily, his eyes shining now that realization and relief had settled over him. He loved him. Lee loved him. He felt he could fly to the moon.

“That isn’t necessary, Lee. But telling me might have been advisable.”

Lee cocked his head to the side. “Last I checked, your mouth was in perfect working order as well.”

David looked down, sheepish. “Well…”

Lee put his hand under David’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “You got the words from me, David. I want to hear them from you.”

David felt his face flush, and he couldn’t seem to keep the most idiotic grin off his face. “I love you.”

Lee smiled more warmly than David had ever seen, then pulled him close, gathering him in his arms. His mouth hovered over David’s, Lee’s lips brushing over his in a teasing caress.

“Gorgeous idiot.”

Lee lowered his mouth to David’s in a kiss that was both fiery and tender. He seemed to be claiming not only David’s mouth, but David himself. He then moved to David’s neck, biting and sucking ever so lightly, leaving a mark, further owning him. David didn’t care who would see it.

Lee pulled away slightly to undo the buttons of David’s shirt, his movements both nimble and masterful. David moaned as their mouths met again, the sound swallowed as Lee’s tongue moved sensuously against his. Lee smoothed open David’s shirt to toy with his nipples, the talented fingers teasing with playful insistence before he pulled away and led David to the bedroom.

Lee stopped just before they reached the bed and finished undressing David, kissing and licking each bit of exposed skin as if it was their first time together. David was trembling with desire now, making small noises as Lee’s ministrations slowly drove him insane. That sound, coupled with Lee’s ragged breaths and wet kisses were the only things breaking the silence of the room as Lee lowered him to the bed.

Lee reluctantly straightened and quickly stripped off his own clothes before joining him, making a maddening journey down David’s stomach to his slick cock. Lee was in no hurry, taking his time, giving David’s length loving licks up and down before taking it into his mouth. David whimpered and wove his fingers through Lee’s hair, holding on for dear life as Lee sucked at the head, his hand stroking and caressing his balls.

David couldn’t take much more, and Lee knew it. The combination of unleashed emotion and white-hot lust was tearing at them both. He released David’s cock with a wet sound, giving the slit a parting lick before reaching into their bedside table and retrieving a bottle of lube. After pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he rubbed at David’s hole, making David shiver with need before sliding a finger into him. Lee opened his David up with careful consideration, his fingers rubbing against that spot deep inside, causing David to let out a harsh cry and grab hold of the headboard in a bid to maintain his sanity.

After coating his own rock-hard erection with more lube, he placed himself at David’s entrance, moving over him to look into his eyes, penetrating him with his gaze as surely as he penetrated him with his cock. When Lee was completely inside, he stopped, giving David deep, languorous kisses as he let him adjust to his cock. When he was sure David was ready, he began to move.

His strokes were long and slow and first, pulling out almost completely before bottoming out inside David, over and over again. David groaned Lee’s name and pulled at his shoulders, silently begging him to move faster, take him harder. Lee obliged, gradually increasing his pace, moving with more fervor as his own need clawed at him, driving him onward. Soon he was pounding David hard, his mouth once more biting and sucking David’s neck, darkening the skin even further. David was near the edge now, his mouth open, nothing but grunts and moans issuing from him. When Lee reached between them to stroke hotly at his cock, it sent him tumbling over, rushing headlong into a blinding orgasm. Lee quickly followed, the sounds David made and the feel of his body overwhelming his senses. He came hard and thick inside him, the ultimate mark of ownership.

As both men recovered and their bodies cooled, Lee carefully pulled out and rolled over to lie next to David. After a few moments, he pulled David into his arms, his fingers carding through his hair with a gentle care, patiently working out the tangles without hurting him. David lay there, content, basking in post-coital bliss, letting Lee tend to him. After a while though, a stray through drifted through the haze in his brain.

“Lee?”

“Hmmmm?”

“What do we do now?”


End file.
